Nameless: Another Note
by KyuBlue
Summary: I hate to admit it, but I shouldn't really be writing this. But who gives a damn? It’s not like anyone is going to read this…this novel? No." - The story before the BB Murder Cases and the second A. *L, S and A*
1. Nameless: How to Use it

**-nAmeLeSs-**

A n o t h e r . N o t e

**How to use it:**

I hate to admit it, but I shouldn't really be writing this. But who gives a damn? It's not like anyone is going to read this…this novel? No. Just musings of a respectful student toward his teachers.

Or something like that, anyway.

I should start with what you need to know, if you really are going to read this. This document tells of the events before the BB murder cases and the story of S, L and the second A.

I don't really need to explain who L is. I mean, does anyone really know who the true L is? 'Not the greatest detective of the century L' or the 'investigational miracle L' but just L as a person like you and I. Not many people really got to see him like that.

Let's get on to the history and inner workings of our precious home; Wammy's House. After all, if you knew nothing about it this whole thing would be pointless.

Watari, or Quillish Wammy first met L when he was around 8 (but that is another story) and the beautiful relationship that is Watari and L blossomed, heh. A few years passed and Watari knew that one day L would have to be replaced.

He sought out the first A.

A was young yet a genius and leapt at the opportunity to be L's successor. He worked hard under Watari's supervision however the pressure began to build and eventually he took his own life. Even before B was found there were two others who are barely mentioned in Wammy's house anymore but no one has forgotten them, it would be impossible to do so.

But we're probably all dead now anyway.


	2. Page 1: Gifted

- **pAge 1-**

**g i f t e d**

**L **sat on an overly floral chintz chair opposite Watari, in the way he always sat; knees pulled up to his chin with his feet beneath him, almost like a perching bird; a raven. He added countless sugar cubes to his black coffee and stirred it with a silver spoon held between his thumb and forefinger which he discarded afterwards among the sugar loaded debris that was collecting on the table beside him.

Watari waited patiently for L to speak, his eyes sparkling less than they used to. It had been a few weeks since A had taken his life. Although Watari was deeply saddened that this had happened, the world continued to turn.

"What will you do?" asked L, finally. He stared innocently at Watari over his coffee with his wide, dark-circled eyes.

Watari was taken aback by this having expected L to tell _him_ what to do, "W-well, look for someone else…"

L took a loud slurp from his coffee before setting it down. Nodding slowly, he picked up a shiny red bag and plunged his hand into it, taking out a pile of toffee popcorn. He then scooped up a beige file and began picking through the various documents. It seemed crime never left L alone, and he would never leave it.

"Where will you look first?" he asked, before throwing some popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Actually, I'm not sure."

L began to create a marshmallow-waffle-gummy bear(all colours except red)-fudge kebab, "There are many orphans in the world," he said, seemingly off topic.

"Indeed there are, we have Wammy's House as an example," replied Watari, not really knowing where this was going.

"Hm, you educate them, don't you?"

"Indeed, they are the best of the best, although I don't really see how this helps our predicament."

"You don't?"

"No, do you?"

"Should I?"

"Yes…"

"Oh."

L hopped up from his seat and began to search for something. Having found his lap top he flicked it open and began typing in his unusual way. Watari watched him, wondering if he was going to continue or if that was the end of their conversation for now.

"Wammy's House, orphanage for the gifted…" he read in English.

"That's right," said Watari moving towards L and looking at the laptop screen.

L looked expectantly at Watari and then it clicked. A smile spread across Watari's aged face, how could he expect anything less from L?


	3. Page 2: A

**- pAge 2-**

**A**

L was the one with all of the answers, but when he came to a conclusion he _hinted_ to people innocently instead of forcing his ideas. I had

always liked that about him.

"Hey, A, are you coming to the meeting?" asked a boy she didn't really know.

She shook her head, not taking her eyes away from her canvas. The boy couldn't really see her face in the dark room; the only light came from

the arched windows and made the minute specks of dust floating around the room look like sparkles, oh how poetic.

"But they say it's about _L_!"

A's head snapped up. The boy was taken aback by her piercing, grey eyes.

"L." she said quietly.

The boy took it as a question, "Yeah, they're choosing a successor and, well, everyone's saying it's going to be you..."

A turned back to her canvas and began drawing, holding her favourite pencil between her thumb and index finger.

"I highly doubt that," she began in a quiet voice that still demanded attention, "You should leave; you don't want to be late."

The boy gave up and left A alone, finding her behavior a little unnerving. She began to 'twiddle' her pencil between her fingers, something she usually

did when she was thinking. She was used to a certain few adults telling her how she was like the young L. She hated hearing that, but never showed it.

From what she had heard L was a genius sure but also immature, ride and had very poor social skills.

Was she _really_ like that?

She stood up and took a look at her work; a girl running from a man's sillhouette.

***

Watari and L had stayed in Japan and had told the orphans of their plan through a computer link. They couldn't see L, but L could see them.

The children had seemed enthusiastic enough though some had already accepted that they didn't have what it takes to become the second

L.

L talked a little with the children asking them about their interests, studies etc.

I wonder what he really thought about them.

Watari spoke a little too, but mostly just watched the children hoping it would be many years before L would have to be replaced.

Finally the conversation ended and silence filled the room. L turned towards Watari with blank eyes. Watari smiled warmly.

"I must admit, this is an excellent idea,"

L nodded and began biting his thumb nail. Watari couldn't possibly know what was running through his mind.


	4. Page 3: Seeing Double

**-pAge 3-**

**Seeing Double**

It's almost laughably obvious to realise that if someone has a purpose, they'll work towards it. Every one person in this world can have a purpose; we decide it for ourselves. L has had his cases, Near and I have ambitions to succeed L, Kira worked at eradicating the world of evil (when he was actually corrupting himself) and you've probably done (or are doing) the whole school thing. You want to get to the top, don't you? Nice house, exciting job, nice bit of money tucked away.

That's your purpose.

That's your choice.

But can you imagine what life would be like if you had no purpose, if you chose nothing for yourself, or there simply wasn't anything to choose?

What would you do, knowing that the world doesn't need you, because there was already someone _exactly_ like you out there? There's not one person that cares about you or your future. You're just another creature on the surface of this planet. You're not unique, you're not the best but you _are_ alone.

Dull, isn't it?

And that's exactly what life was like for S. Dull.

The sky was a dull, denim blue colour. The streets were a dull grey. The people were dull, their expressions were dull. Everything dull.

It began to rain just at that moment and as other people frantically pushed up their umbrellas or threw their hoods over their precious hair that they'd spent hours on, S just simply stopped and sat on the edge of a low wall, watching the traffic rush by in the sheeting, grey rain.

It was easy to imagine someone was sitting with S. Watching the rain with the same wide eyed expression, maybe commenting on how the traffic lights could work much better if they were calibrated to turn red just before the other turned green to increase traffic efficiency.

Hell it would be easy to visualize, just try and see double.


End file.
